Straight To Gay
by wweslashfan
Summary: This is a series of different stories of when WWE wrestlers go from STRAIGHT to GAY! In Chapter 7, Randy Orton is a top star in the WWE and he knows he can do ANYTHING. He has a tradition where when a new wrestler joins WWE he pulls out his dick in front of the man and strokes himself. He then forces the man to shake his hand. What could happen next? Warning Gay Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! To who may not know, I used to write a lot of WWE Slash stories on here. Some suck, some were decent, but I decided I want to write something again. Sometimes I struggle at getting motivation to write so any kind words you might have always helps. If you have any story ideas or any suggestions on how I can write better, I would love any of your comments.

Now let me tell you a preview story about how the following series came about. Like any man, I watch a lot of porn. Yes...yes it's damn true. Something that has always turned me on is the idea of straight friends messing around. Or even a 'straight' guy messing around with his Gay friend. So I decided why not turn it into a WWE Slash series. This story we have the three roommates (Kevin Owens, John Cena, & Sami Zayn) who decided it was time to give each other some help. If you have any ideas then I would love to hear them. Any pairing ideas would be great as well. (To be honest I'm kind of picky. So I may or may not use it.)

I hope everyone enjoys. Hopefully a new chapter or story will be up soon.

* * *

"Is this normal?" Kevin Owens asked as he sat in the middle of a couch between Sami Zayn and John Cena. He looked at the screen before him as Sami flipped through the various porn channel's that was on TV. "I feel like watching porn with my friends is not a normal thing."

"Must you be so sensitive Kevin?" Sami playful slapped his friend on the arm. "You were the one complaining you were horny. Just relax and help me find something to watch."

A channel would pop up and about 10 seconds in you would hear some sort of grunt of disproval from one of the three men. "Who comes up with these titles anyways? 'Do My Wife Rough, She Deserves It!', 'It's So Big & Black, Can I Take It?', 'My Hubby, Me & His Mistress #8'. I want to know who the rocket scientist is who comes up with these awful titles." Kevin said.

"You know it's not always about the titles," Sami said as he stopped on a movie called. 'Please, Don't Do My Grandma!' After about five seconds he quickly changed the channel in a gasp. "There are just things you can't unsee."

"Alright Sami give me the damn remote, you obviously aren't finding anything of decent quality," Kevin reached for the remote as Sami pulled away. The two wrestled for the remote before it slipped from their hands landing on the coffee table. The three men looked up to the screen as a Gay porn was on as this cop was getting his dick sucked. "No, no, no, someone turn it off now!"

Kevin fumbled with the remote as he pressed the up and down buttons to no avail. He then tried turning the TV on and off to no luck. He proceeded to hit the remote on his leg as he tried again to press the buttons. "Look what you did, you stupid idiot."

"Like it's my fault," Sami huffed as his eyes kept looking up at the screen. "Have any of you guys gotten a blow job like that?"

"Never," John's eyes got wide seeing the eager man forcing himself down on the man's entire penis. "Is it wrong that I'm half aroused watching this?"

Kevin looked between John and Sami as the two were now rubbing at their own crotches. Kevin rolled his eyes as he looked up at the screen feeling himself getting aroused. He moved his hand down the front of his shorts feeling his hardening dick pressing up to the fabric.

"No, no, no way is this happening!" Kevin said standing up. "I'm straight, I'm not a Gay fag. I'm not going to sit here and jack off to Gay porn with men. No way in hell!"

"Have you ever watched a threesome with two guys and a girl?" Sami asked seeing Kevin nod his head slowly. "And did those men play around with each other?"

"Stop right there Zayn. It's different since there was always a girl there," Kevin began. "I didn't just watch two fags fuck. It was a threesome."

"Where two men ended up at some point putting their penis in a man's mouth and ass?" Sami pointed to the screen as the two men began to have sex bareback style. "Face it you have already jacked off to Gay porn, there just was a female in the video."

"Oh God does that make me some sort of Queer?" Kevin muttered still feeling his arousal in his pants. "No this just can't be happening to me."

"Relax Kevin, this doesn't make you gay," Cena said. "Straight men mess around and have sex all the time. Have you guys ever wondered what it would be like to mess around with a guy? I know I have, just never had the balls to let a guy suck me."

"Well then how about we try something as friends," Sami said scooting next to Cena. Sami slowly began to rub John's large thigh before slowly rubbing his dick through his jean shorts. "We are all roommates aren't we? Not like we haven't seen each other naked before. We might as well give each other some help."

"What do you say Kevin?" John smirked feeling Sami unbuttoning his clothing before slowing unzipping his shorts. John helped Sami pull his jean shorts and boxers down to his knees. He felt Sami wrap his hand around his penis, sending a weird but amazing sensation through his body. Having a man stroke his dick was far different than any woman, Sami knew the right spots to hit making Cena moan. "Come on Kevin, you have to join us."

Kevin's eyes got wide seeing John squirm in his seat as Sami slowing licked around his head. He watched Sami move his head up and down as Kevin couldn't help but to lick his lips. His hand rubbed at his hard dick through his pants. He couldn't understand how this could possibly turn on a straight guy like himself. "Alright, I have a proposal. You two can suck me off, but I'm not touching either one of you. Deal?"

"Sorry Kevin, but we all must participate," Sami said before taking Cena as far as he could down his throat. He could feel Cena's strong hands pushing him down further and further as the man squirmed in delight. Cena finally let go of Sami as he up for air. "Come on Kevin, John needs your help too."

Kevin snorted his nose at the idea of having someone else's dick anywhere close to his mouth. He couldn't help but to also think about how horny he was. He thought there had to be something he could do to trick them into helping him, but for him not to touch either of them. "How about you two suck me first? Then I'll help suck you two off."

"What do you say John?" Sami asked as he looked up into the man's blue eyes. "Or maybe you could suck him while I keep working on you?"

"The idea of us helping him together sounds kind of hot," Cena smirked as he patted a spot next to him on the couch. Cena took off his shirt as he tossed it aside before helping Sami fully undress. They turned their attention to Kevin as he slowly undressed down to his whitie tighties before sitting on the couch. John and Sami now on both sides of Kevin as each rubbed his dick through his underwear. "Damn Kevin, I must say you sure got turned on by Sami sucking me. "I think before we begin, you will have to tell us what you want in full detail."

"I'm not playing games John," Kevin grumbled as John and Sami both stopped rubbing him. "Okay, don't stop I want you both to suck me off."

"That's more like it," John said as the two continued rubbing Kevin. The two slowly pulled Kevin's underwear off as Sami wrapped his hand around the bottom and John wrapped his hand around the top part. Each stroked up and down ever so slowly. With each stroke Kevin would grunt in pleasure.

"So John are you ready to suck dick for the first time?" Sami smirked as John nodded his head. John leaned forward as he began to move his head up and down. Sami couldn't help but to smile as Kevin's eyes got wider and wider each time Cena went down. "Brace yourself for what's next Kevin."

Sami slowly rubbed the back of John's head as he began to force the man to go down further and further. "Oh John you sure do like to suck dick don't you?" Sami kept his grip on the back of John's head moving him again and again back down Kevin's dick. "When I say 3, hold it as long as you can John. 1..2..3!"

Sami pushed John all the way down on Kevin as Kevin squirmed in his seat. Sami could hear John gag as he kept pushing harder and harder on the back of his head, before finally letting the man up for air.

"Alright your turn," John shook his head still trying to catch his breath. Sami gladly moved down and began to make love to Kevin's dick. He slowly kissed up and down the shaft, before taking his tongue and running it up and down each of the large veins. John sat back on the couch as he started to stroke his own dick. He looked in Kevin's eyes as he motioned for him to help him out. Kevin would shake his head each time John would motion him. "Come on Kevin, you said if we helped you that you would help us."

"Can't I after?" Kevin said seeing John beginning to get frustrated. "Come on John I'm enjoying this so much. Let me just relax for a little bit. Then I'll help Sami suck you off. You could start on Sami though, that's a good idea."

John simply shook his head as he pointed down to his dick. "Now!" John said in a stern voice. "Suck my dick Kevin, no more waiting."

Kevin looked down at John as John held his dick waiting for him to lean over and start. Kevin looked into John's eyes as he shook his head over and over. "John please I can't."

"Kevin have you ever heard the phrase, I'll scratch your back if you'll scratch mine?" John asked as Kevin simply shook his head. "Well I just deep throated your dick, so now it's your turn to suck on mine. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The choice is yours."

Kevin pleaded with John as the man stood up on the couch, he straddled Kevin's face with his legs on each side of his shoulders. He reached down with his hands as he held Kevin's head in place. Kevin tried to use his arms to force John away, but Sami quickly grabbed them holding them down as he kept sucking Kevin's dick.

"I'm going to tell you one time Kevin, watch those teeth or I will have Sami bite yours," John gave a stern warning as he pushed his dick into Kevin's mouth. The man below him squirmed with all his might as John kept thrusting his hips back and forth.

John was getting tired of Kevin moving all about so he thrusted his dick down his throat. Kevin suddenly stopped squirming as he could feel the man gagging against his dick. John finally pulled back letting the man gasp for air as he slowly slapped Kevin in the cheek with his dick. "Now you have two choices, I can make you gag this whole time or you could be a good boy and suck my dick the right way. What do you choose?"

John put his dick back in front of Kevin's lips as he reluctantly opened his mouth. He could hear John moan with each move he made. He thought back to what he liked about blowjobs and he tried to match what that person did to him.

"That's it Kevin," John groaned as Kevin seemed to being enjoying sucking him more and more. "For someone who hasn't sucked a dick before, you sure know what you're doing."

Kevin kept up his pace as he finally got his hands free from Sami. He used one to rub John's balls as he used the other to stroke the bottom of John's dick. Kevin kept finding himself moaning against the dick inside his mouth with Sami doing wonders on his dick. He felt John's grip on the back of his head getting tighter and tighter before the man finally pulled out.

"On your face or in your mouth?" John blatantly asked. Kevin kept stroking the man as he gave him a weird look. "Pick or I will pick for you."

"Um..." Kevin felt John pull his dick away from him as John stroked his dick faster and faster. Kevin went to open his mouth again to respond as he felt John grab the back of his head. John forced his dick back inside his mouth as Kevin tried to squirm away. Kevin could feel John pumping his dick hard and fast into his mouth. He knew what was about to happen, but he had no way to stop it from happening.

"Fuck!" John moaned as his grip tightened on Kevin's hair. He could feel the man below him struggling to swallow his load as more and more cum filled his mouth. John finally let out a deep breath as he pulled his dick out. He noticed some cum still on his dick as he forced it back into Kevin's mouth again and again until he was satisfied. "How was it?"

"Not great," Kevin made a face as John moved to sit next to him. "Better than I thought though."

"Now you can sit back and relax," John said as he leaned over and started to lick and bite at Kevin's nipples. "Let us know when your close okay?"

Kevin closed his eyes as he Sami kept sucking him. John slowly made his way down as the two were now double teaming him from each side. One moment John would use his strong hands and pump his dick into Sami's mouth. Then the next moment Sami would slowly stroke his dick into John's mouth. Each man would take turns deep throating his dick. This attention was all too much for any man.

"I'm real close boys," Kevin looked down between his legs as John stroked his dick faster and faster. Both men had their mouths open as Kevin finally thrusted forward with a loud moan. Cum squirted out of his dick high and fast as John and Sami did their best effort to getting it in their mouth. Finally, Kevin stopped, his chest rose up and down as he felt his body shake. With all the women he had ever been with, none had ever made him feel this way before. "That was...intense. Wow that was hot."

"Are you okay?" John asked seeing Kevin laid back out of breath. Kevin simply nodded his head as John got close enough to his ear so he could whisper. "You know what's next right?"

Kevin reluctantly looked in front of them as he saw a nice patch of red pubes as Sami stood stroking his dick. "I can't. Not after all that," Kevin pleaded as John scooted over so Sami sat in the middle. "Come on John, can't you help him out?"

"We had a deal Kevin that you had to help us both out remember?" John reached over and started to stroke Sami's dick. "Tell you what, you can either help me suck his dick or you can let Sami fuck you in the ass."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kevin shook his head seeing Sami smiling ear to ear. "Why me? Why can't you fuck John?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind either way," Sami smirked as he looked between the two. "Someone better make a decision fast."

"John it's all yours buddy," Kevin pointed down to Sami. "I know I've done a lot of new things today, but I will never let that happen."

"I'm going to make you one offer Kevin," John began. "You can either let Sami fuck you, or you can let me get fucked. Whoever doesn't get fucked must prep the other person by giving him a rim job. You have to pick now. If you don't pick then I will pick for you."

"Fuck you John. Just because I took a mouthful of cum doesn't mean I'm going to let you let talk me into either of those things," Kevin folded his arms as he saw John stand to his feet. Before he knew what was happening he felt John pick him up and slam him down onto his stomach. Kevin tried his best to get away from the man, but John sat on his back and forced him back down. John then used his hands to spread Kevin's ass cheeks. Kevin squirmed and moved and he realized there was nothing he could do. "I'll rim you!"

"Now was that so hard?" John asked as he got off the man. John kneeled on the couch above Sami's crotch as he slowly began to stroke the man. He pushed his ass up in the air as he felt Kevin spread his cheeks apart. "Do a good job or Sami gets to fuck you."

Kevin closed his eyes as he quickly darted his tongue against John's hole. He could feel the man squirm with each movement as all he thought about was when this would be over.

John finally let Kevin stop as he positioned himself on his knees so Sami could finally fuck him. Sami ran his dick through his ass cheeks over and over before finally placing the head at Cena's entrance. Sami began to push in as Cena let out a loud groan. He didn't stop as he kept pushing further and further inside the man.

"Are you okay?" Kevin questioned as he looked at Cena seeing the mix of pleasure and paid on his face. Cena simply nodded as Kevin reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. "Squeeze it if you need to."

"Fuck, motherfucker this hurts," Cena complained as he lowered his head. He bit at his bottom lip while squeezing Kevin's hand as hard as he could. Sami slammed his dick again and again into Cena. Each thrust sent a mix signal of pain and pleasure.

Sami leaned his head down onto John's shoulder as he kept his steady motion. Several minutes of the slamming into John went on before Sami grew closer and closer to cumming in his ass. Sami slowed his thrusts as he made each one count. He would pull all the way out, before slamming all the way inside. Several times he did this before one last slam. Sami moaned over and over as he flooded John's ass.

He finally pulled out as he saw his cum starting to slowly make its way out of John. Sami fell onto the couch as John slowly sat down still in pain.

"You know guys, I think I enjoyed myself more than I thought I would," Kevin smirked as he looked at his two roommates. "I still like women, but hey if I'm desperate again maybe John or even you Sami can bottom for me."

"So you want to do this again?" Sami smirked as Kevin simply shrugged his shoulders with a slight smile. "I wouldn't mind topping John again."

"I hate to break it to you two, but John did his time on bottom," John patted both men's thighs with each hand. "Next time one of you two get to bottom."

"I don't think so, but I think it's time for a shower," Kevin stood from the couch as he looked back at the two men. "Care to join me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Brock's New Bitch

I haven't posted in a really long time. I'm sorry! I thought of this idea tonight and wrote it really quickly. This series is about WWE wrestlers who go from STRAIGHT TO GAY! Each chapter is a different story, so they don't go together unless I say they do. If you have any ideas for pairs or situations please let me know. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Nikki, just tell me what I have to do," John Cena pleaded as he walked behind his broken-up fiancé through the hotel lobby. "I promise you, I will do anything. I will buy you anything you want. If you want kids then let's have kids. You just have to take me back."

"Hmm..." Nikki turned her head looking up to John. Her eyes gazed at his large arms bulging out of his tight shirt. She ran her finger down his chest, seeing his blue eager eyes begging with her. "Anything?"

"Seriously, anything you want," John pleaded once again. "Just tell me what you want."

"Have you been a bad boy Johnny?" Nikki smirked as she now ran her hands down John's cheeks. John stared back at her confused as she raised her voice. "Have you been a naughty boy?"

John looked around the busy hotel lobby now seeing people starting to stare and smirk. "Yes," he whispered as he felt a blush coming across his face. "Do we have to do this here in the lobby?"

"Sorry, am I going deaf. For some reason I can't hear you," Nikki stepped back away from John as she raised her voice once again. "I asked you a question. Have you been a naughty naughty boy? Do I seriously have to ask you again?"

"Yes, I have been a naughty boy," Cena said loudly as he lowered his head. "The naughtiest boy of anyone. Will you please forgive this naughty boy?"

John could hear laughter coming from the large lobby as he looked up seeing Nikki turn around and walk away. He quickly followed behind her as she now stood waiting for the elevator door to open. With a quick ding the two walked inside as she pushed the button to her floor.

"Why did you have to humiliate me like that?" Cena turned and asked. "I know what I did was wrong but..."

"Are you serious? You cheated on me and it made international headlines. Every TV channel was talking about our breakup," Nikki said scolding her ex. "You are so pathetic."

"Come on Nikki, I screwed up. I was so drunk and I thought that girl was you," John said. "What do I have to do to make this right?"

Nikki pushed Cena into a corner of the elevator. She took her nails and scraped them down his chest and abs as she got close to his ear.

"You owe me Cena and it's going to be a very long time before I'm done getting things, but you are lucky," Nikki smirked as she now ran her hand and grabbed his crotch. She could feel his dick instantly getting hard. "How does sex sound?"

"Seriously?" Cena gasped as Nikki simply nodded her head. "If that is what you want then I will gladly make your wish come true. I have been a naughty naughty boy after all."

The elevator door opened as John scooped Nikki up into his arms as he carried her to the penthouse suite. Nikki pulled the key from her bra letting John carry her into the room. John quickly flopped her down on the bed and pulled off his shirt. He started to work on his belt buckle as Nikki raised his hand to stop him.

"You just lay there and when I'm naked I will personally take off your clothes for you," John licked his lips as he looked down at Nikki. "I'll even eat your pussy and make you squirm as long as you want."

"Not so fast John," Nikki reached and grabbed her phone from her purse. After a few moments she held it up to her ear. "Hey, he's ready when you are. I'll see you soon."

"Who was that?" John asked as Nikki simply gave him a shrug. "Seriously, who was that?"

A loud knock came from the door as Cena looked at the door and back to Nikki confused.

"It's for you," she said with a smirk. She watched Cena slowly open the door. "Brock! I'm so glad you could come!"

Nikki stood from the bed as Brock pushed his way in the door. He closed the door behind him making sure to lock the door.

"What is he doing here?" Cena asked.

"You remember when you said you would do anything to get me back?" Nikki asked as John nodded his head. "Well part one to that is our friend Brock. When I asked you if you wanted sex it wasn't with me. You are going to be Brock's little bitch tonight. You will do what he says and if you don't then you can kiss me goodbye."

"No fucking way," Cena angerly yelled. "I'm not Gay and I'm not going to start tonight. You will find something else you want. Me being Gay isn't one of them."

"The funny thing is you think you have a choice, you hurt me and now it's time for my payback," Nikki smirked as she sat down in a chair to watch the show. "Oh Brock, I think it's your turn."

"Get on your knees Cena," Brock pointed to the ground in front of him. Cena shook his head as Brock grabbed his arm. "This is your one warning, you don't want to make me mad. Now I said get on your knees bitch. Now!"

Cena looked to Nikki for help as she simply smirked at the sight. Cena reluctantly lowered himself to his knees as Brock stepped in front of him.

"Open your mouth," Brock said as he pulled Cena by the back of the hair. His eyes now looked up at him as he slowly opened his mouth. Brock took a large spit right into Cena's mouth. He then took his hands and slapped Cena across the face a few times. "You are my bitch. What are you?"

"Your bitch," Cena slowly said.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you bitch," Brock spit in John's face again. "Now I want you to suck my dick. I better not feel teeth."

John reluctantly reached up and undid Brock's belt buckle and zipper. He pulled his jeans and briefs to his ankles. He took Brock's large dick into his hands as he opened his mouth. He moved slowly toward the dick as he felt Brock grab him by the back of the hair and force the dick down his throat. John gagged around his dick as he pushed the whole thing down before pulling off.

"When I say to do something, then you do it right then," Brock ordered as he felt John moving his lips up and down his cock. "Slow down, we don't want to rush this do we?"

John thought about what he liked about blowjobs. He took a moment and licked around the head then around the sides. He still couldn't' believe he was being forced to do this kind of thing.

"Stop," Brock ordered as he felt John licking down the sides again. "Bitch did I ask you to lick and tease me? Hell no, so why aren't you sucking my dick?"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to do what I liked and I thought..." John felt Brock slap him across his face. He moved his hand to his cheek feeling sharp pain from the slap.

"Strike one," Brock hissed. "Now open your mouth."

John did as he was told as he felt Brock push his dick all the way down his throat. He gagged feeling his mouth being stretched as Brock used his hand on the back of the head from keeping him from moving. He felt like he couldn't breathe as he finally slapped at Brock's balls as the man hissed but let him go.

"I couldn't breathe," John gasped for air. He looked to Nikki for support as she pointed back to Brock. He slowly turned his head seeing the now angered look on Brock's face. "I'm sorry for hitting your balls, I couldn't breathe. Please, I'm so sorry."

"Strike two and three bitch, now get naked and get on the bed," Brock yelled.

Cena took off his clothes as he got onto his knees on the bed. He felt Brock climbing on top of him.

"Do I not get lube or something?" John asked as felt Brock grasp his shoulders. "Please give me some lube at least."

"After you hit me in the balls?" Brock asked. He started to laugh as he looked to Nikki. "What do you think?"

"Make him earn it," Nikki said with a smirk. "How bad is lube worth to you Cena?"

"Please, I beg you two," Cena pleaded as he felt Brock pushing closer and closer to his ass entrance. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"I'll tell you what, you have to do three tasks," Brock said as he pulled off of Cena. "If you complete three tasks without bitching and me telling you to do it then you can use lube."

"What do you want me to do?" Cena asked as he turned and faced Brock.

"Make him give you a rim job," Nikki said as she saw the disgusted look on John's face. "I think he would really love to after hitting you in the balls."

"Okay bitch, you better do a good job," Brock said as he got on his knees.

John took his hands and spread his cheeks as he took a deep breath. He darted his tongue against the man's hole hearing him moan and groan. He moved his tongue in and out and all around as fast as could. He kept telling himself not to think of anything but as if this was Nikki's pussy. That would be the only way to get through this ordeal.

"Alright bitch that is enough," Brock said after five minutes of John working his hole. He climbed off the bed as he looked at the man before him. "What should I do to my little bitch now?"

"Well he did hit your balls..." Nikki said seeing the glare from Cena. It's only fair that you get to slap and hit his."

"That sounds like fine idea to me," Brock ordered Cena to get on his knees at the edge of the bed and spread his legs with his ass facing him. He watched Cena close his eyes as he slammed his hand against Cena's balls hearing him let out a grunt. He slapped, grabbed and punched his balls listening to the man sob over and over in pain. "Alright bitch, you have one more task. I want your head hanging off the bed."

Cena grabbed his balls in pain as he slowly laid like Brock ordered. "What would you like me to do?" Cena asked.

"You are going to gag on my cock one last time, if you want me to stop then simply tap your hands," Brock smirked down at John. "If you tap or try to stop me before I'm ready then you won't get any lube."

"Are you serious?" John looked up as he saw Brock sliding his dick into his mouth.

Brock pushed himself all the way down Cena's throat. He could feel the man gag on his large dick as he kept pushing down. He looked to Cena to see if he would tap. The man squirmed under him but he didn't tap. After a couple minutes Brock finally slid out as John gasped for air.

"Damn boy, now that is how a bitch deep throats a man's cock," Brock said as he looked to Nikki. She tossed over a bottle of lube.

"Alright boy on your knees."

Cena still tried to catch his breath as he sat up seeing the lube in Brock's hand. He turned around on his knees as he felt the boltle slam into his side.

"Bitch, I hope you don't think I'm going to lube it for you," Brock said. "Hurry up and get ready."

John looked to Nikki again looking for some kind of support and she still wasn't interested. He opened the lube cap as he lubed up a couple of fingers. He stuck them into his ass as he felt how tight he was. He did his best to lube himself before Brock knocked away his hand.

"I don't want to hear any complaining," Brock said as he leaned close to Cena's ear. "When I say turn around, you better hurry up and do it."

John wasn't sure what that could possibly mean as he felt Brock clutch one shoulder with one hand. The other hand guided his dick into his ass as he pushed his way inside. Cena gritted his teeth from the pain as Brock forcefully pushed deeper and deeper.

"Damn bitch, you are taking this like a pro," Brock said as he used his free hand to smack his ass as hard as he could. "Here comes the final couple of inches."

With full force he slammed the rest of the dick inside of John. The man couldn't believe the pain he was in as Brock would pull almost all the way out and then all the way back inside.

"How does it feel to be fucked Johnny?" Nikki asked as she watched the agony on his face. "Brock, I think he wants it harder."

"Oh, is that true bitch, do you want it harder?" Brock asked.

Cena wanted to yell no and to pull the hell out. He knew that wasn't an option in this situation. "Harder please, harder."

"As you wish," Brock said as he now used both hands to grab his shoulders. He pounded aggressively away at John's ass. The groans would slowly start to turn into more moans. Brock kept this pace for over ten minutes, but he knew he was close. "Turn around bitch."

Brock pulled out as Cena turned around. Brock grabbed Cena by the back of the head as he tried to force him down on his dick. "Bitch, suck my dick until I cum."

"No, no please," Cena tried to beg as he felt Brock force him down on his dick. Brock humped forward making sure that only the top part of his dick was in his mouth.

"Oh, bitch swallow my cum," Brock groaned as he threw his head back. Waves of cum went into Cena's mouth and down his throat. He felt the man trying to pull back and he kept his grip. After all the cum was drained he forced his dick in and out of Cena's mouth to make sure the man's mouth cleaned it from all cum.

Cena laid back onto the bed still feeling the pain in his ass. He could taste the mix of sweaty ass, cum, and lube in his mouth and he couldn't believe what he just did.

"What do you think Brock, how did John do?" Nikki asked.

"Not bad for the first time," Brock smirked as he looked at John on the bed. Brock finished getting dressed as he walked toward the door. "I'm sure next time he will be more broken into. If he's not then he will soon learn not to piss off his master."

"Next time?" Cena questioned as he sat up in the bed. "What do you mean next time?"

"You cheated on me once with some slutty girl, right?" Nikki asked as John nodded his head. "Then I think after 99 more times, I will consider us even."

"No way!" John yelled at his ex. "You are crazy if you think I'm going to do that again."

"It sounds like you two have somethings to talk about," Brock said as he opened the door. "I'll see you bitch next week."

Nikki went to walk toward the door as John reached out and grabbed her hand. "Can we talk please?"

"You have one minute," Nikki slapped his hand away. "Make this quick."

"I just went through hell to show you how sorry I am," John said. "How about I show you a few more ways I'm sorry and we can discuss this whole 99 times thing."

John pointed down to his hard dick as he started to stroke it over and over. He motioned for Nikki to help him out, but she backed away with a smirk.

"First, I wouldn't call it "hell" when your dick is hard like it is right now. We are so far away from us having sex," Nikki began as she opened the door. "Maybe if you're a good boy next time I might give you a hand job. Only if your good."

Nikki closed the door behind her as John fell back onto the bed. He thought about what Brock put him through and he knew there was no way he could make it through 99 more times.

"What am I going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3: The BroJob

Thanks for reading Chapter 3. If you have any ideas for pairs or story ideas for men to go 'Straight' to Gay, then let me know. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming?!" Bobby Roode yelled through his phone as he walked through the backstage of Smackdown. Everyone in his path knew to get out of his way. "I've booked your first-class flight, the best suite in town, and even got you tickets to that play you wanted to see."

Bobby Roode took his phone and sent it crashing against the wall. His chest rose up and down angerly as he clinched his hands into fists.

"Woah, are you okay?" AJ Styles asked as he could see Bobby's face and it was a bright shade of red. He leaned down and grabbed Bobby's phone from the ground as the man quickly snatched the shattered phone. "What's going on? I've never see you this mad."

"Just leave me alone," Bobby angerly stormed off. He made his way through the backstage hearing footsteps still behind him as he found his dressing room. "What part of leave me the fuck alone do you not understand AJ?"

"Hey man, I was just making sure you are okay," AJ protested seeing the man turn around with a his clinched fist ready to strike. "I'm not sure what is going on, but you've known me for years Bobby. If there is something I can do, even if you need an ear to complain to. I'm here for you."

"You don't want to hear about my problem AJ," Bobby said. He turned around opening the door as he felt AJ's hand touch him on the shoulder with his hand. "Fine if you want to know so bad just come in."

AJ followed Bobby into the room as he sat on the large sofa in the room. Bobby paced the room still angry from his call.

"What's going on? I've seriously never seen you so mad," AJ said. "Did something happen at work?"

"It's my dumb bitch of a wife," Bobby said rolling his eyes. "With us going out of the country and everything else I haven't been home to see her in a month. Which means I haven't had sex in a month. So, I pay her to come down and see me. She of course starts a fight and now doesn't want to come."

"Is there anything you can do to change her mind?" AJ asked. "Promise her a day of shopping, that usually works for my wife."

"I don't know if you have ever gone a month without getting off, but I'm going crazy AJ," Bobby sighed as sat down next to his friend. "I'm to the point that I think it would be easier to go and fuck some hooker or some fangirl. Because I need off today or else."

"You're going to cheat on your wife over this?" AJ said shaking his head. "That's not the Bobby Roode I know. You and me are a very rare breed in this business Bobby. Almost every married man we know will go and take a fangirl back to their hotel. Even back in TNA it was all the same. Why would you want to give that up now?"

"You're right," Bobby sighed. "But what do I do man? I can't wait any longer to see my wife and make her happy just to get laid."

"I have one idea," AJ said seeing the man perk up. "I've heard a lot of the guys do this thing called a brojob. Where a straight guy gives you head. Then you do the same thing for him. That way you're not going out and having sex with some random fangirl."

"Is that seriously the only idea you have?" Bobby asked as AJ nodded his head. Bobby couldn't help but he started to laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me AJ? I'm not some fag. I don't suck someone's dick. Nor do I want some guy sucking on mine."

"Every guy I've talked to says that the straight guys do it better than their wives or girlfriends," AJ began. "They say it usually costs them less as well. You don't have to give your wife your credit card the next day to go buy another pair of shoes for her unlimited collection."

"I don't know man. Have you done this?" Bobby asked as AJ shook his head no. "I'm so new to Smackdown, it would almost be weird going up and asking Cena for a brojob when I barely know him. If only I had a friend that I knew for a long time."

Bobby reached over and gave AJ a pat on his thigh. AJ quickly stood up and shook his head.

"Bobby, you know I was just giving you an idea. I didn't mean I was going to do this for you," AJ said.

"If you don't then I guess I will just have to go fuck some fangirl. I'm sure my wife would love that," Bobby sarcastically said. "I'm not even thrilled with this idea AJ. You did say you would help me out anyway you could."

"I didn't mean sucking your dick when I said it!" AJ groaned as he paced the floor. "I'm not saying yes, but let's just say I did this for you. Are you going to return the favor?"

Bobby sat siently for a moment as he saw AJ stop in front of him. He looked up at the man before taking a deep breath.

"Can I think about it?" Bobby asked as he saw AJ roll his eyes. The man took a deep breath as he moved onto his knees in front of Bobby. "You know I appriaicte this right?"

"Yeah, yeah," AJ said as he reached up and unbuttoned Bobby's black pants. He quickly pulled those off as it left Bobby in a tight pair of white briefs. Bobby's large dick quickly stuck out as AJ barely touched it through the fabric. AJ pulled the underwear off as he slowly stroked Bobby. "I seriously can't believe I'm about to do this."

"You have no idea what this means to me," Bobby said as he moaned from AJ stroking him up and down.

AJ took a deep breath as he wrapped his mouth around Bobby's dick. Bobby instantly gasped and groaned as AJ slowly moved up and down around the top of the dick. AJ sucked further down each time before he stopped and pulled off.

"Man, I can't do this shit," AJ went to stand up as Bobby grabbed his hand. "I have a wife and family at home man. I can't be here sucking your dick. I'm sorry."

"But AJ, you were doing such a great job," Bobby pleaded with his friend seeing him shake his head no. "AJ, I really need this right now."

"Man, I know but can't you find someone else?" AJ asked as Bobby let out a sign. "Fuck man, I'll go and find someone for you. Who do you want? Randy? Dolph? The Miz? Just name someone."

"Can't you just finish what you started?" Bobby asked. "Seriously I didn't believe you when you said straight men can do it better than woman, but you were doing such a great job."

"Bobby..." AJ said with a sigh before rolling his eyes. "What do I get out of this? You wouldn't even say yes to sucking me off when I'm done."

"I could find someone for you?" Bobby offered as AJ threw his hands up and got to his feet. "Okay, okay wait I promise I will...suck you off after."

"Hmm... I think I have a better idea," AJ said as he started to take off his clothes. First went the shirt then he took off his shoes and pants. All he had left was a tight pair of red briefs. "If I'm going to do this, then we are going to do this at the same time."

Bobby's eyes got big as AJ pulled his briefs down his legs and tossed them aside. Bobby knew he had a nice dick, bigger than normal. AJ though had at least an inch bigger.

"I swear...I will suck you after," Bobby offered knowing full well he would make some kind of exuse and leave his friend high and dry. "I think I could focus better if I did it after you were done."

"We can either 69 and suck each other together or no deal," AJ said seeing the nervous face on Bobby. "Man, I don't want to do this either remember. I still can't believe I had a man's dick in my mouth. "So, make up your mind."

"How is it?" Bobby asked as AJ gave him a confused look. "Does it taste weird? Did you like sucking my dick?"

"Man...it tastes like... it tastes like a dick. I don't know how to explain it," AJ flusterly said. "I wouldn't say I enjoyed it, but I know you liked it."

"Please tell me this stays between us right?" Bobby questioned seeing AJ roll his eyes at him. "What? I just want to make sure no one else knows."

"Yeah Bobby, I'm going to go announce to the whole locker room that I had your dick in my mouth. How did you know man?" AJ joked.

"I just was making sure," Bobby said with a sigh. He reached out and grabbed AJ's dick giving it a stroke. "How do we do this?"

"Lay on your back," AJ instructed as Bobby took a deep breath and laid back on the couch. AJ postioned his knees near Bobby's head. AJ stroked his dick as he leaned closer to Bobby's mouth. Bobby wrapped his lips around AJ's dick sucking it slowly making AJ moan. "Fuck man, just like that."

AJ turned his attention to Bobby as he licked around the head while taking a little bit of the shaft into his mouth. He could feel Bobby taking his dick further into his mouth and each time he returned the favor and did the same.

"You know what would be interesting..." Bobby began as he took AJ's dick out of his mouth and gave it a stroke. "We should make a bet."

"A bet?" AJ asked as he rolled his eyes. He still couldn't believe what he was doing and now his friend wants to have a bet of all things. "Why don't you just focus on your job buddy."

"The thing is a bet would make me focus," Bobby said. He licked around AJ's head hearing the man moan. "We should do a bet where whoever cums first gets punished. They either get a mouthful of cum or they get an ass full. The loser can pick their punishment."

"How about I'm here doing this for you so I should pick," AJ said. "I think seeing you swallow my load will be worth it."

"Come on AJ, are you scared to lose?" Bobby asked.

AJ stroked Bobby's dick as he felt the man take him deep down his throat. He knew if he could win then it could be worth it. "When I win, you better swallow all of my cum."

Bobby smirked feeling AJ wrap his hand around his dick as he sucked him and stroked his dick at once. He knew if he was going to win he was going to have to pull out all the tricks. He thought back about what he enjoyed about his wife. She always used one had to rub his balls while deep throating his dick.

Bobby slowly began to rum AJ's balls as he went all the way down AJ's dick. He instantly started to gag as he fought through his gag reflex. He could feel AJ moaning against his dick each time Bobby deep throated his dick.

AJ focused on the top part of Bobby's dick. He would go half way down and quickly go back to the top. He always took his tongue and ran it around his cut dick.

The two kept doing what they thought would work to get the other to cum the fastest. After several minutes AJ could tell there would soon be a winner.

"Are you okay back there?" AJ asked. He could feel Bobby slowing down and his moans started to grow louder. "I think someone is getting close."

Bobby closed his eyes as he tried to fight back what was about to happen. He could feel AJ stroke him faster and faster and there was nothing he could do.

"Oh fuck!" Bobby yelled out as a stream of cum came flooding out of his dick. He could feel his cum going everywhere as AJ finally started to slow down.

"Damn Bobby," AJ hissed as he looked down seeing cum all over his chest as it flowed down his stomach. AJ climbed off of Bobby seeing the man smirk from the cum covered sight. AJ grabbed one of their shirts as he quickly cleaned up the mess.

"You know AJ, maybe these brojobs aren't that bad," Bobby said as he stood up slowly from the couch. "You know I sure owe you one."

AJ shook his head seeing Bobby trying to grab his clothes as AJ put his foot on top. "You think you can just bail now?" AJ said shaking his head. "On your knees and take your punishment."

AJ sat on the couch as Bobby hesitated but ended up on his knees in front of AJ. "You know this whole bet thing..." Bobby began.

"I'll make sure to tell you when I'm out to cum so you can savor the flavor," AJ said cutting Bobby off. "I hope you enjoy it like my wife does."

Bobby sighed and returned to sucking AJ's dick. He knew there wasn't a way to squirm out of this bet. He knew guys and girls both swallow cum, he figured it couldn't be that bad. Right?

After several minutes of constant deep throating as Bobby tried his best to hurry and finish the job. He could feel AJ pull the back of the head backwards as he was forced to look AJ in the eyes. AJ used the back of his head to slow his pace so he only sucked the top part of his dick.

"Man, I hope you are ready," AJ groaned. He loved seeing Bobby's eyes staring up at him as he finally let out a last gasp. "I'm about to cum!"

AJ could feel himself shoot deep inside Bobby's mouth. He could feel the man struggling to swallow the cum, but he wouldn't let him out of his grasp. After all the cum was drained from his dick, he looked into Bobby's eyes seeing the shocked look. AJ pulled his head back and then forced him back down until his dick was cleaned. He finally let Bobby go as the man instantly stood up.

"I need water!" Bobby yelled as he went straight into the bathroom and washed out his mouth. He walked out and saw AJ smiling at him from the couch. "What are you smiling about?"

"I think I found my personal brojob partner," AJ said seeing Bobby looking at him in disbelief. "What are you telling me you don't want revenge?"

"Hmm..." Bobby couldn't believe that his friend was wanting to do this again. "Okay, we can this again. Just know next time when I win, that ass is all mine."

AJ stood up from the couch and walked up to Bobby. He reached behind the man and gave him a smack on the ass.

"I think when I win next time, that ass will be mine," AJ said. He gave Bobby's ass one last smack as he walked past the man. He could see in the corner of his eye that Bobby was staring at his ass. He knew this was the start of something that they both would enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: The Officer

This is Chapter 4 of my series 'Straight to Gay' Where straight WWE men get stuck in situations where they end up having Gay sexual experiences. Each chapter is a different story so if people overlap it's still a new story. Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, I hope you all enjoyed. If you have any pairing requests or ideas of how these men go from 'Straight' to Gay then please let me know.

* * *

"Fuck man what are you going to do?" Randy Orton questioned himself as he could easily smell the alcohol he had drank for hours tonight. He looked in his mirror seeing the officer's lights behind him as he pulled over to the side of the road. He took a deep breath as he rolled down his window, seeing the officer approach down the rural road. "Good evening officer, what seems to be the problem?"

"License and registration," the cop simply said. Randy gave him the information as the cop leaned closer to the car. "Mr. Orton do you know why I pulled you over tonight?"

"I'm going to guess and say it's because you're a fan of mine?" Randy smirked seeing the officer give him a confused look. "I'm Randy Orton, you know the big WWE superstar."

"Good for you, I guess," the officer said. "I pulled you over tonight because you were speeding and swerving on the road. By talking to you right now I can smell the alcohol on your breath. I'm guessing if I gave you a breathalyzer you will end up in jail tonight."

"Listen officer, there has to be something we can do," Randy flashed opened his wallet as he pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills. "I can score you and your friends front row seats and backstage passes next time WWE is in town. If you let me go with a warning that is of course."

"Sir, do you realize it's against the law to bribe an officer?" the officer asked. "I think I'm going to have to ask you to step out of your vehicle."

Randy Orton turned off his car as he took a deep breath. He slowly got out of his SUV as he started to stumble. The officer pushed him stomach first against the car as he tried to pull back his hands.

Randy looked back at the officer and he questioned if he should just beat him up and run. The man was a white young man, no way he could be older than 25. Randy stood 6'5 while this guy was no taller than 5'8. He could tell the man kept in shape, but from his wrestling career, Randy knew he had the muscle advantage.

"Put your hands behind your back!" The officer demanded as he had to forcefully put Randy in a pair of handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand?"

"Come on Officer...Officer..." Randy mumbled his words as he felt the officer force him to turn around. Randy could feel him pushing him forward from behind as he tried to turn and read his name. "Officer Justin Cotton, isn't there something we can do? I'm rich, I can buy you anything you want."

"Sir, I suggest you to be quiet," Justin said to Randy as he struggled to get the resisting man to his patrol car. "If you don't be quiet then what you say will be used against you."

Randy stopped in his tracks as he looked around. He was on a dark country road where he hadn't seen a house or car in a long time. The only thing lighting up his surroundings was the night sky. He knew he had to act fast if he was going to get out of this mess. He knew all it took was WWE to find out and he would end up suspended.

"Let's settle this man to man," Randy said as he turned around to face the officer. "Name your price and just let me go. Do you want a car? Do you want cash to retire? I can get you anything you want."

"Sir..." The officer began as he looked up at the much taller man. He tried to pull him toward his car, but Randy wasn't budging at all. His first thought was to call for back up, but he started to have other ideas. "I can have anything I want?"

"Just name what you want and I can get it for you or I know people who can," Randy said. "I'm sure a guy like you would want a really nice car that goes really fast or maybe the best truck on the market. I can get you whatever you want."

"Follow me," Justin said as he grabbed Randy by the arm and led him to the front of Randy's car. He slammed Randy down face first on the hood as he reached into his back pocket for Randy's wallet. "Let's see what we have in here."

"You can have as much money as you want," Randy said looking back at the man. He watched him stuff about five hundred into his pocket before returning the wallet to his pants. "Now you will let me go right?"

"You said I could have anything I wanted right?" Justin asked seeing Randy nod his head. "Then I think this will come in handy."

He tossed a condom that he got out of Randy's wallet onto the hood of the car. Randy gave him a confused look as the man started to unbuckle his pants.

"I don't know what you think I meant when I said anything, but sex with me is not an option," Randy said as he tried to stand up away from the car. Justin used his hand to slam him back down making Randy let out a wince. "Hey man, I'm not Gay. I'm not going to have sex with you."

"You said I can have whatever I want," Justin said leaning down close to Randy's ear. "Do you want to go to jail or do you want to get fucked? Come to think of it in jail you will get fucked too. So, I guess you can pick your poison."

"Fuck you," Randy tried to set up once again as Justin slammed him back down even harder. "Hey you fucking pig, I said I'm not fucking Gay."

"Listen up Randy," Justin said as he grabbed the man by the back of the hair. "The next outburst and you will have to give me more than sex. Do you understand?"

Randy felt the man let him go as he heard him finish undressing behind him. He felt the man run his hands to the front of his pants as he started to undo his belt buckle and zipper.

"Please Justin don't," Randy quietly begged. "I have a wife and kids. There has to be something else we can work out."

"I think I've made up my mind on what I want," Justin said as he pulled Randy's pants down to his ankles. He then pulled his black briefs down as well before grabbing Randy's shirt and ripping it in half. He gave the man a hard smack on the ass as he leaned close to Randy's ear. "You must be thinking that I'm Gay for wanting this, you would be mistaken. I have a wife and three kids at home. Trust me it won't make you some fag for having some action with a guy. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Justin slid on the condom as he spit on his hand to add some extra lube. He placed the dick at Randy's entrance as he slowly began to push inside. He felt Randy try to jump straight off the car as he pushed him down with his hand.

"Please, please stop! It hurts so bad!" Randy winced in pain as Justin continued to push inside of his tight hole. "Pull out please! I can't take this anymore. It feels like you are ripping my asshole apart."

"Just relax," Justin said assuring Randy as he finally was all the way inside. He rested his head on Randy's back as he gave the man a moment to get used to the pain. "Is the pain getting better?"

"Fuck no!" Randy groaned in pain as he felt the man pull almost all the way out before pushing slowly all the way back inside. "Please just stop. Please Justin stop."

"We are just getting started Randy," Justin took a grip on Randy's shoulders as he began to slam in and out of the man as hard as he could. He could hear Randy in pain under him as kept up his pace. "How does it feel to get fucked by, what did you call me, oh right a pig."

"Fuck you!" Randy hissed at the man feeling him slam into him as hard as he could. He felt Justin take one of his hands as he slid it around his front. Justin grabbed Randy's dick in his hand as Randy felt his dick come to life. "Take your hand off my dick!"

"Look's like to me we have someone who really enjoys getting fucked," Just said as he gave Randy a few strokes between slams. "I'm starting to think you like getting fucked. Am I right?"

Randy felt the pain starting to go away and he could feel pleasure. Between his ass getting fucked and his dick getting stroked, he had to bite down on his lip not to let out a loud moan. The last thing he wanted was to let Justin know he enjoyed what was happening to him.

"Come on Randy, tell me how much you like getting fucked?" Justin said loudly. "Your dick has already told me you do, I want to hear it from your mouth."

"I like getting fucked," Randy said as he arched his head back. For several minutes Justin stroked his dick as he slammed into Randy. Randy tried to hold back the moans, but he couldn't any longer. "Oh, I love getting fucked!"

Randy felt his eyes get wide as he suddenly felt his cum shooting out of him and onto the car. He laid his head on the hood as he felt his chest going up and down from the orgasm.

"On your knees," Justin said to Randy as he pulled out of the man and pulled off the condom. He stroked his dick with long strides as Randy turned to give him a confused look. "Hurry up, on your knees."

Randy slowly moved to his knees as Justin pulled his head back with his hair. Justin moaned as he shot his load all over Randy's body. When he finished he looked down at the man seeing cum dripping from his cheek and chin, then all over his stomach and chest.

"Please clean this off," Randy said in disgust as he looked up to Justin seeing a smile on his face. "This is fucking disgusting, get it off me. You can take off these damn handcuffs too while you're at it."

"You sure are impatient," Justin said as he took his time getting fully dressed. He stepped right in front of Randy as he took his finger and scooped up cum from his chin. "How badly do you want to get out of those handcuffs?"

"We had a deal," Randy hissed as he tried to get up as Justin simply shook his head. "Take them off now!"

"Only if you open wide," Justin smirked as he placed the cum coated finger in front of Randy's mouth. "And I want to see you swallow."

"I swear, when I get out of these handcuffs..." Randy angerly said. He opened his mouth as he felt Justin push his finger inside. Randy wrapped his lips around the finger sucking the cum off Justin's finger and taking a quick swallow. Justin pulled his finger out as Randy instantly started to spit. "Take these handcuffs off now!"

"Randy, I do say it's been a pleasure seeing you stop in my town. I suggest you don't drink and drive next time. Because I would hate for you to end up in this kind of position again," Justin smirked as he pulled out the key to Randy's handcuffs. He held it in front of Randy's face before tossing it into the grass on the side of the road. "That's for calling me a fucking pig. Have a good night."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Randy said in disbelief as he watched Justin walk away. After a moment he saw Justin drive away in his cop car leaving him handcuffed and cum covered.


	5. Chapter 5: Finn Pride

This is Chapter 5 of my series _**'Straight to Gay'**_ Where straight WWE men get stuck in situations where they end up having Gay sexual experiences. Each chapter is a different story so if people overlap it's still a new story.

Thanks to everyone for reading so far. If you have any requests you can post a review or message me.

 **Here is a little taste of what is to come:**

Drew McIntyre & Dolph Ziggler- (Close to done.)

Xavier Woods, Tyler Breeze, & Baron Corbin- (Half done.)

Corey Graves & The Bar- (Started)

? Suggestions ?

* * *

"Look what we have here," Baron Corbin said. Baron, Scott Dawson, & Dash Wilder of The Revival walked up to Finn Balor and Kurt Angle talking in the hallway. "I see Finn you still have your little Gay rainbow shirt. Is there something you would like to tell us fag?"

Finn could hear Baron and The Revival start to laugh as they pointed to his shirt. He looked to Kurt feeling the blood boiling through his body. "How about you lads go and jerk off together or something. Because it's clear if anyone in the locker room is a fag it's you three."

"Excuse me... I know you didn't just say that," Scott Dawson said as he grabbed Finn's shirt with both hands before giving him a hard push backwards. "I suggest you apologize before me and Dash throw our fists your way."

Finn instantly rolled his eyes as he motioned Kurt to follow him away from the group. The two started to walk away as Baron grabbed Finn and pulled him back.

"As the Constable of Raw, I suggest you apologize," Baron gave a stern warning as Finn wrestled his hand free. Baron folded his arms as he glared down at the smaller man. "We don't have all day."

"Fuck off," Finn Balor flipped Baron and Scott and Dash a double middle finger. He started to walk away as Scott and Dash grabbed him by both arms forcing him up against the wall. "Get the fuck off of me."

"I said you need to apologize," Baron hissed as he moved forward to tower over the much smaller man. He clenched his fist as he slammed it into Finn's stomach, making the man gasp out in pain. "Now apologize little fag."

"Fuck you!" Finn yelled before spitting a nasty loogie into Baron's face. He could see the angry look in Baron's eyes as he tried to kick at the man.

"Now this is getting too far," Kurt said as he moved in between Finn and Corbin. "Let Finn go and go get ready for Raw."

"Grab his legs Kurt," Baron sternly said as Kurt shook his head no. "Either grab his legs and come with me or I will call Stephanie and you will be fired. I am the Constable after all."

Kurt looked to Finn seeing the man trying to break free before looking back at Corbin. The man had a scary angry look on his face and Kurt knew he had no options. He reluctantly grabbed Finn's legs as Finn tried to get out of the men's grasps. They carried Finn as Baron lead the way to his office.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked as Baron held the door open for the men to enter. Kurt watched Baron lock the door as the man turned to face the group. "Baron, I know what he did was wrong. Please let him go before you do something you regret."

"Kurt I'm going to tell you this one time. If you talk without being spoken to again, you will end up just like Finn. Now let go of his legs and sit on the couch," Baron ordered his instructions as Kurt put the squirmy Finn's legs on the ground. Kurt then reluctantly moved and sat on the couch. "Put him on his knees."

Finn used his legs as he tried to kick his way out of Dash and Scott's grasps. The three men wrestled before they were able to slam Finn against a wall. They used their strength to force the man onto his knees. Scott used one of his hands to pull back Finn's hair so he was forced to look up to Baron.

"You have disrespected me for the last time faggot," Baron coldly said as he spit into Finn's face. He smirked down at the helpless man as he moved his hands to his pants. He quickly disrobed all of his clothing before starting to stroke his dick. "Open wide Finn and you better not bite."

Baron tried to push his dick inside of Finn's mouth but the map kept his lips sealed. He reached down and clamped the man's nostrils closed as the Finn struggled to breathe. Baron finally had Finn gasp for air as he slammed his dick down the helpless man's throat.

"Look at the little fag gag," Dash smirked as Baron deep throated Finn's throat with no mercy. "Come on little fag you should be used to taking a big cock like Baron."

Baron would pull his dick almost all the way out of Finn's mouth before forcing the man to take his whole dick again. He refused to allow the man to have any break from the throat rape.

"What do you think boys, has our little fag learned his lesson?" Baron questioned as Dash and Dawson both said no. He finally pulled out of Finn's mouth. The man before him gasped for air as Baron took the moment to spit directly into his mouth. "Get him up to his feet and bend him over."

Dash and Dawson pulled Finn off the ground to his feet. They pulled the man's upper body forward as Baron grabbed Finn by the hips. Baron moved his hands around Finn as he undid his jeans. He then forced the jeans down to the man's ankles.

"Please stop," Finn begged as he felt Baron stick a finger then two up his ass. He then felt the Baron pull out and place his dick at his entrance. "I'm sorry, please stop."

"Don't worry Finn, I'm sure your ass will be used to a big dick like mine in no time," Baron smirked as he pushed his dick inside of Finn. A few minutes later he was slamming into Finn as hard as he could. Finn kept groaning out in pain and Baron didn't care at all. "I think it's time you two fill his mouth to shut him the hell up."

Dash and Scott used one hand to hold Finn up while they used the other to pull their pants down. Dash was first to try and push his dick into Finn's mouth, but to his surprise Finn instantly began to suck.

"I knew you were a fag Balor," Baron smirked seeing Finn eagerly sucking at Dash then turning his attention to Scott. Baron's eyes glanced down to Finn's ass. He couldn't help but to lick his lips seeing his dick pound in and out of the man. "Who wants a turn?"

"I do," Kurt simply said. The group turned their attention to Kurt who was now naked and stroking his own dick. "And oh, it's damn true!"

"By all means Angle," Baron said as he pulled out of Finn. He watched Kurt begin to fuck the man as his eyes couldn't stop watching the scene in front of him. "I think it's time we add a third for his mouth."

Baron walked to the front of Balor as Finn began to suck him instantly. He now used his hands to stroke Dash and Scott before taking turns and sucking them as well.

A few minutes went by as Dash and Scott were ready to get in on the action of Finn's ass. "I think it's about time me and Dash share that ass of his," Scott said as Kurt pulled out of Finn. Scott then pointed for Dash to get to the floor. "I think I have an idea partner. Get down on your back."

"I think I'm going to like this idea," Finn smiled as Dash laid on his back. Finn instantly moved so his ass was above Dash's dick. He slowly began to back his way down the large dick.

Once Finn had taken all of Dash, he leaned chest to chest so Scott could make his move. Scott kneeled behind Finn as he slowly began to push inside as well. Finn seemed to be in pain for a moment but it was quickly filled with moans.

"Don't you forget about me," Baron warned as he kneeled down so Finn could suck on his dick. Baron looked to Kurt who was now stroking his dick next to him. He could see the man starting to go faster and faster with his stroke and he knew what was about to happen. "Since I'm the Constable, then allow me."

Baron reached out and began to stroke Kurt's dick, he even made a special effort to point it toward the side of Finn's face. He only had to stroke him a few seconds as he quickly covered Finn's face with cum. Baron stroked the man of every last drop before Kurt moved and collapsed on the couch.

Scott and Dash would take turns fucking at Finn's hole. Scott would slam forward and then Dash would thrust upward. Each time Finn couldn't help but to push his ass into each thrust.

With their dicks rubbing up against each other. Dash and Scott began to get closer to climax with each thrust. They each looked into each other's eyes knowing the look that the other was close. They had shared man hotel rooms with lady friends and they each had watched the other.

At the same time, they let out a moan and both filled Finn's ass. Cum instantly began to spew out from the tight hole. Scott pulled out and licked his lips seeing the hot mess. Finn moved off of Dash to his knees still sucking Baron.

"Close your eyes," Baron instructed a few minutes later. He watched Finn close his eyes as he pulled out of Finn's mouth as he stroked his dick. "Fuck!"

Baron's dick instantly began to erupt as he covered Finn's face from the top to the bottom. Baron watched Finn slowly open his eyes as the man began to smile. He watched Finn stick his tongue out and start to clean Baron's dick.

"Balor I must say, I always knew you were a fag. As the constable of Raw I must inform you, this is going to happen every week. How does that sound fag?"


	6. Chapter 6: Battle for Your Ass

This is Chapter 6 of my series **'Straight to Gay'** Where straight WWE men get stuck in situations where they end up having Gay sexual experiences. I got the idea for the series from actually watching porn. I love to see a 'Straight' man have his first Gay experience. Each chapter is a different story so if people overlap it's still a new story.

Thanks to everyone for reading so far. If you have any requests you can post a review or message me. I love hearing pairing ideas or ideas where the men go Gay. So please don't be shy!

 **Here is a little taste of what is to come:**

Xavier Woods, Tyler Breeze, & Baron Corbin- (Almost done.)

Corey Graves & The Bar- (Started)

Johnny Gargano & Tomasso Ciampa- With their long history I was thinking this might be a hot story. Does anyone else want to see this pairing?

? Suggestions ?

* * *

"Mate what did I tell ye?" Drew McIntyre said in his thick Scottish voice as he walked into their hotel room. Dolph Ziggler just won the Intercontinental Title from Seth Rollins and the boys are ready to celebrate. "Now don't get too drunk, your surprise will be here soon."

"You got that blonde and her friend, right?" Dolph said as he sat up on his elbows on one of the two queen size beds in their room. "You have no idea how badly I need this tonight."

"Ye know those damn fans are willing to do anything for a night with us," Drew smiled as a knock came from their door. He opened the door expecting to find two women but only the blonde girl stood before him. "Missy where is your friend? Ye know I told you to bring her."

"Oh, relax Drew she will be right up," Missy said as she ran her hand across Drew's pecs through his shirt before making her way inside the room. The girl was a total knockout head to toe and she even wore her dress so short there was little room from a full exposure. "Dolph, that was some performance tonight. Are you sure you can handle a repeat?"

Dolph saw their girl give him a wink as she walked to the front of his bed. Dolph couldn't help but to lick his lips seeing her large breast busting from the top of her dress.

"How about we go ahead and get started while Drew waits for your friend?" Dolph moved to his knees as he moved to the front of the bed. Missy began to rub her tits as Dolph was ready to pounce. "Oh Missy, I think I have the best performance left for you."

Missy stepped closer to Dolph as he now sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her nail across his cheek as she leaned close almost for a kiss before pulling away. She moved her nail down to Dolph's pecs before giving the man a hard shove back into the bed.

"Get those clothes off now! That includes you Drew," Missy looked to Drew giving him a wink as the confused man looked to Dolph at what he should do. "Don't worry, my friend said she would be up here soon. She told me to make sure you were ready for her. Now get undressed now."

Dolph was quick to start getting his clothes off as Drew was still uneasy but took off his clothes as well. Missy pointed for Drew to sit next to Dolph as the man slowly sat next to his naked friend.

"I better text her and make sure she isn't lost. Why don't you two start stroking while I text her," Missy pulled her phone from her bra as she acted like she was typing away. She watched Drew and Dolph start to stroke their selves as they tried not to look at each other's dicks. "Wow, you boys are impressive I must say."

Missy smiled as she took a few photos with her phone before switching to video. She stood acting like she was texting her friend when in reality she was recording her private show. The thing was neither Drew nor Dolph knew what she was doing.

"Boys, I think I know something that could be really hot," Missy swirled her finger through her hair as she licked her lips. "How about you both suck each other?"

"Excuse me!" Dolph shook his head as he stood up from the bed in disgust. "I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing here but we are not Gay. Now let's call your friend so she can hurry up and get here."

Dolph reached for the phone as Missy pulled away. The two wrestled for a moment before it fell to the floor as Dolph saw it was recording video.

"Are you seriously recording us right now?" Dolph tried to grab the phone off the ground as Missy quickly snatched it away. She held it up to record both men as they each grabbed pillows to cover their dicks. "You are going to give me that phone, then if you're lucky I will still fuck you. Hand the phone over right now."

"I suggest you sit down or this video goes all over social media," Missy said as Dolph tried to grab the phone as Missy simply moved away. She pointed over to the bed as Dolph reluctantly sat on the bed. "You two are going to do everything I say and if you don't then this will get leaked. Do you understand? And oh, this is being backed up to my computer at this very moment so even if you got my phone I still have the video."

"What do ye want?" Drew angerly said as he looked to Dolph at what to do next. "Do ye want cash?"

"What I want is priceless. Now I want you to ditch the pillows," Missy demanded as Dolph and Drew reluctantly tossed the pillows aside. "Who wants to play a little game?"

"As long as you hurry this the fuck up," Dolph glared at the blonde as she couldn't help but to laugh. "What game?"

"I like to call this game 'Battle for Your Ass'," Missy began. "The rules are very simple, you have to get your opponent to cum first. Whoever cums first must get fucked by the other. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"There is no way we are playing that game," Dolph stood up from the bed as he once again tried to grab the phone from Missy but she was too quick. "Give me that phone now, I have no problem knocking out a woman."

"Don't take another step!" Missy hissed at Dolph as the man stopped in his place. "Take another step toward me and that statement will be all over social media. Something I wouldn't advise in the time of 'Me Too'."

Dolph looked back at Drew for some kind of support as the man looked at him speechless. Dolph lowered his head as he sat next to Drew.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Dolph asked of Drew as he felt the man grab his dick and start to stroke him. Dolph closed his eyes as he reached over and began to stroke Drew. "We never speak of this ever."

Drew and Dolph kept stroking one another as Missy got close and zoomed in on the action. She took turns drooling over Dolph stroking Drew before drooling over Drew stroking Dolph.

"The winner is whoever makes the other person cum first, right?" Drew asked as Missy simply shook her head. Drew pushed Dolph hard against the bed as he turned so his knees were now on his arms holding him down. He leaned forward with his upper body as he started to stroke the struggling Dolph again. "Sorry mate, ye know I wouldn't stick anything up my butt."

"Drew get off of me!" Dolph yelled as he looked up seeing nothing but Drew's junk dangling above his face. He tried to get his arms free but the man was too big. "Drew please get off of me!"

Drew stroked Dolph's dick as fast as he could. His fingers began to become laced with the amount of precum that came from Dolph's dick. He used his free hand to start to massage Dolph's balls. Dolph couldn't help but to moan from each stroke.

"Drew...please...please slow down," Dolph muttered as he laid his head back in defeat. He could feel more and more pleasure rushing through him. He looked up and could still see Drew's dick hanging above him. He knew if he was going to win he was going to have to be willing to do something he never thought of before.

"Dolph!" Missy gasped as she saw the man lean up and wrap his mouth around Drew's dick. The Scottish man instantly threw his head back in pleasure. Missy moved the camera closer to Dolph's face. "Are you sure this is your first time Dolph? You sure seem like a pro."

Drew was completely frozen in place as he even stopped stroking Dolph. He gasped and moaned as he couldn't believe that a straight man could please him like Dolph was right now.

"Two can play at that game," Drew leaned forward as he began to suck on Dolph's dick. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right at first, but Dolph was soon moaning against his dick.

"You men sure do seem to enjoy helping each other out," Missy said as she now was recording Drew sucking Dolph. "I can't wait to see who is going to lose this battle."

Drew could quickly tell he was getting close. Dolph was taking his big dick all the way down his throat. Each time Drew couldn't help but to squirm. He knew if he didn't do something Dolph would win.

"You think ye can beat me?" Drew said as he crawled off the man. He looked down to his naked friend as Dolph wiped at his mouth. "There is no way I'm going to take ye dick up my ass."

"I have an idea, let's have a stroke battle," Dolph stood up from the bed as he started to stroke Drew. Drew quickly began to stroke Dolph as Dolph leaned up to whisper in his ear so Missy couldn't hear. "All we have to do is time this so we both cum at the same time. Then we both win and neither of us lose our ass."

Drew and Dolph smiled at each other as they each moaned at every stroke they gave each other. Both men's eyes were locked in on each other and they knew it was time for both of them. At the same time both men shot their loads all over each other's hands and bodies. After each man were done they both fell back onto the bed.

"I guess this means we both win," Dolph smiled as his chest rose up and down. He looked down at his body and couldn't believe he was covered in both his and Drew's cum. "I guess your little plan didn't work."

"I must say that was such a hot show," Missy leaned close to each man to capture their cum covered bodies. "I guess this means the video will just have to be leaked."

"Hey we had a deal!" Dolph sat up and yelled to Missy seeing her simply shrug her should. "You can't just go back after what we have done. I sucked a man's dick and now you think you can just go back on our deal."

"The deal was that one of you two had to be fucked," Missy said. "No one got fucked, then the video goes out."

She started to walk toward the door as she couldn't help but to pan her phone toward the bed again. She watched Dolph and Drew look at each other almost trying to come up with an idea.

"Only one of us has to get fucked right?" Drew said as he stood up from the bed and walked toward Missy. "Then the videos won't be released?"

"That is correct, but it seems you two have ruined that idea," Missy went to open the door as Drew grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't leave," Drew closed his eyes as he thought about the hottest girl in the WWE locker room. He let go of Missy as he slowly stroked his dick as he instantly began to get hard once again. "I think ye know who the winner is now."

"No way!" Dolph yelled and jumped up from the bed. The taller man started to walk toward him. "There has to be a better way."

"You can either get fucked or the whole video comes out, your choice," Missy said as she made sure to turn the camera toward the men.

Dolph looked to Drew as he pleaded with the man for help. He knew there was no way out as Drew pushed him back on the bed.

"Just relax," Drew instructed as he picked Dolph's leg's off the edge and placed them on his shoulders. Drew leaned closer to Dolph with his feet still on the floor. He used some of the cum that was on his body as he lubed up his dick before placing it at Dolph's entrance. "I'll take it easy on ye."

Drew pushed inside as he watched the man before him cry out in pain. He slowly kissed the man on the forehead to try and hush his friend.

"Just look into my eyes," Drew instructed as he gave the final push and was now all the way inside of Dolph. "Just relax and you will feel better."

Dolph still groaned in pain as Drew thrust his hips forward and back. He knew he had to do something to keep his friend quiet. He pushed his lips against his and was surprised to feel Dolph pushing his back.

Drew moved his lips as began to kiss at Dolph's neck before nibbling at the man's ear. He could hear Dolph moan grow louder and louder each time he thrust inside.

"Harder!" Dolph moaned out as he saw Drew's eyes get wide. "You heard me harder!"

Drew picked the man up off the ground as he slammed him into the closet wall. He slammed his dick as hard as he could as the two men began to kiss. Drew could feel Dolph pulling on the back of his hair as each slam sent him against the wall.

Drew kept his eyes focused on Dolph's as the man slammed inside of Dolph one last time. He let out a loud moan as he began to shoot inside of Dolph. Drew watched Dolph's eyes get wide as cum began to slid down his legs.

"Dolph...!" Drew moaned out as he kissed the man one last time before finally pulling out. Drew went to place Dolph back on the ground but he ended up falling down with him in his arms.

Both men lay in the floor for a moment, each trying to catch their breath. Dolph slowly moved on his knees before he straddled Drew's body. He leaned down and both men began to kiss not wanting this moment to end.

"Dolph? Drew?" Missy looked at the two men confused as they still kept kissing each other. "The video is over. You can stop now."

Missy stood and watched the two men make up for a moment before finally starting to walk toward the door. She opened the door and looked back once last time. She couldn't help but to smile at the sight. "I knew all the men in WWE weren't straight."


	7. Chapter 7: You Better Shake Randy's Hand

This is Chapter 7 of my series **'Straight to Gay'** Where straight WWE men get stuck in situations where they end up having Gay sexual experiences. I got the idea for the series from actually watching porn. I love to see a **'Straight'** man have his first Gay experience. Each chapter is a different story so if people overlap it's still a new story.

I know I'm supposed to have other chapters up, but I've been a little busy. Then I came across this story last night about Randy Orton. If you haven't read it, then I will put a link. The story is about how Randy used to harass new writers (Um can we all dream he did this to all the new male wrestlers too!) He would go up to a new writer and pull out his dick and stroke himself. He then proceeded to try and make the man shake his hand. (Why couldn't I be a writer, because I would have just started stroking away!)

Here's a link to the story: wi/news/2018/0811/644706/wwe-issues-statement-on-past-incident-with-randy-orton/

I kept thinking who would be a great fit, so I came up with the night Sami Zayn made his Raw debut against John Cena.

I hope you enjoy and I will post more soon.

 **Here is a little taste of what is to come:**

Xavier Woods, Tyler Breeze, & Baron Corbin- (Almost done.)

Corey Graves & The Bar- (Started)

Johnny Gargano & Tomasso Ciampa- With their long history I was thinking this might be a hot story. Does anyone else want to see this pairing?

? Suggestions ?

Anyone else feels like Randy and friends doing this to new men should be featured more? Let me know who you want to see Randy harass.

* * *

Date: May 24th, 2015

Randy Orton has been one of the top WWE stars for years. With being one of the top guys, he knows damn well he can get away with anything. I do mean ANYTHING.

He was sweaty and still in his ring gear from his match with Roman Reigns. He wore his tight black trunks that showed off his bulge so well. He was a straight man, but something about rubbing body and body with a man seemed to get his body erect.

Randy smirked as he saw a fresh face walking through the hallway. He was like a shark and could smell fresh meat from a mile away. He followed the man into a locker room, which so happened to be empty from other men.

"Sami, I must say you put on a hell of a show tonight," Randy said. He watched the red-headed man with one arm in a sling as he sat on the bench trying to find clothes so he could get out of his ring tights. "It's a damn shame that you won't be coming back to Raw for a while."

"Thanks Randy, I can't believe I got injured in my first match on Raw in front of my home crowd," Sami sighed as he kept looking through his suitcase. He could hear Randy take a few steps closer to him as he saw his boots now next to his bag. He looked seeing something he wasn't expecting to see. "Randy...what are you doing!"

"What have you never seen a man stroke his dick before?" Randy asked as he pulled his dick from his trunks. He slowly stroked his cock over and overseeing Sami start to blush. Randy let go of his dick as he extended his hand to shake Sami's hand, who instantly shook his head. "I'm Randy Orton, now shake my hand."

"No way Randy!" Sami said in disgust as he tried to keep his eyes away from the large dick in front of him. "Just leave me alone okay?"

"Are you serious right now?" Randy hissed as he gave Sami a nasty glare. "Do I need to go and find Stephanie or Vince and let them know you won't shake my hand?"

"Randy, please I don't want any trouble," Sami insisted as he stood up from the bench. Randy instantly began to walk toward him as Sami stumbled backwards in the locker room until he found himself in a corner. He looked up to the man who easily had five inches in height. He wasn't sure what Randy would do if he didn't shake his hand. "Okay, okay I'll shake your hand."

Sami reluctantly held out his hand for Randy as the man instantly began to back away and laugh. Sami couldn't help but to watch his dick as it bounced up at down as Randy began to walk toward him again.

"Listen you little fag, let me tell you how this works around here," Randy hissed as he now stood over Sami. "When I tell you to do something, I want it done then. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Sami simply said as he stared up into Randy's eyes. He could still see Randy stroking his dick in the corner of his eye. "Can I go, please? I'm sorry for not shaking your hand, I'm just not Gay like you."

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Randy felt Sami trying to push him away but Randy refused to move. "You refuse to shake my hand and now you think it's okay to say I'm Gay. I can't wait to let Vince know we won't be needing you back on the main roster."

Sami reached for Randy's arm as the man went to pull away. He could feel his heart start to flutter as he wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He felt Randy try to pull away but he kept his grip. "Please Randy, I'm sorry but please don't go to Vince. I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Randy smirked as Sami nodded his head up and down. "Since you don't want to shake my hand. How about you give my dick a stroke."

Sami looked up to the man seeing the very serious look on his face. He thought about his injured shoulder and knew there was no way he could fight out of a situation with a man like Randy.

"Do I really have to?" Sami tried to question as Randy instantly began to get angrier. Sami took a deep breath as he used his good hand to reach out and stroke Randy's dick. The man instantly let out a deep moan as Sami gave it a few more strokes before letting go. "Will you please let me go?"

"Did I tell you to stop?" Randy hissed as he felt the man quickly starting to stroke him again. Randy couldn't help but to grunt and moan feeling Sami stroking again and again at his large dick. "Tell me how much you like stroking my dick."

"Excuse me?" Sami muttered as he saw the look Randy gave him and he knew he better say something to make him happy. "I've never touched another man's dick before. You are very...big."

"Oh ya, does this little fag like stroking a big dick?" Randy groaned as he placed his hands on the wall near Sami's hands. He kept letting out deep grunts as he could feel Sami stroke him faster and faster. "Why don't you move to your knees so you can get a closer look."

Sami reluctantly moved to his knees as he kept stroking Randy's dick. He wanted nothing more than for this to end as he was now staring right at Randy's dick.

"Have you ever wanted to taste a man's cum?" Randy asked as Sami gave him a disgusted look before shaking his head. "How about having a hot load of cum drip down your face. I know you had to have dreamed of that happening to you right?"

Sami could feel Randy grab him by the back of the hair to let him know he was serious about his question. Sami knew he never wanted either of the two, but if he wanted to be in this company he had to say yes. "I've always dreamed of that Randy."

"I knew it you little fag," Randy ripped his dick away from Sami with his free hand as he began to stroke it as fast as he could. He kept his grip on the back of Sami's head so the man couldn't move. "Open that mouth little fag and get ready."

Randy watched Sami open his mouth as the man instantly closed his eyes. Randy let out a loud moan as he began to cum. He kept his eyes on Sami as his cum splattered all over Sami's face and even into his mouth. He watched the man start to gag and try to spit out the cum, but he wasn't having any of that.

"No, no Sami you never spit out a man's cum," Randy warned as he forced his dick into Sami's unexpecting mouth. The man tried to get away, but with Randy's grip on his head, there was nowhere for him to go. "Now I want this dick cleaned."

Randy could feel Sami being forced to swallow the cum off his dick as Randy heard the door open. He kept his grasp on Sami as he saw John Cena walk through the door.

"What do we have here?" John smirked as he walked over to the two men. He saw Sami with cum covering his face as Randy finally pulled out of his mouth and let him go. Sami instantly began to spit and groan. "Let me guess you refused to shake his hand?"

John and Randy's eyes both locked at that same moment as John began to feel a rising in his shorts. He moved his hands to his zipper. "Do you like blowjobs Sami? I sure do and I would hate for Vince to find out that you weren't willing to do what it takes to make his top star happy. So, open wide."


End file.
